Beautiful Girl
by widdleasian
Summary: Darien and his friends are rich. To Darien and Serena it was love at first sight. They are too shy to admit to be in love with each other so they become friends. this is my first story i wrote so please be easy on me
1. chapter 1

Beautiful girl  
  
Chapter 1: Darien  
In September a high school called Rich high school there's a boy named Darien. Darien has black hair, dark blue eyes, has strong muscles, and looks good. Darien was a popular boy because he is athletic and he has good looks. All the girls would die to get Darien's attention. Some guys would want to be Darien's friend to get advice to get girls attention. He is a jock (a football one). Darien also gets good grades. His parents are proud of him. His parents try to convince him to try to date girls. But Darien would never say yes. His friends try to make him date. But they get nothing out of him. These are Darien's friends.  
Andrew (hot guy) he has blond hair. The girl's like him too. Andrew is an easy going guy.  
Chad- he is a guy who is a clown. He has dark brown hair. Chad likes Rae. Rae always yells at him. Rei- she is another friend of Darien. Rae has dreamed about a guy like Darien. Rei also flirts with him trying to get his attention. Darien sighs because she'll never give up. Rae is a girl who has purple hair. Who likes to yell a lot to people who do things that are stupid. Darien says that she is scary. Greg is a guy who has black hair. He is really smart. Greg likes Amy a lot. Almost everyday Greg would talk to Amy. Amy is a girl who is smart. She has blue hair and it is really short. Amy likes Greg. Whenever Greg sits next to her. Amy will be blushing. Ken is a guy that has brown hair. He is really sensitive. Ken makes puppy eyes at Lita. Mina is a girl who has blond hair. She is really pretty. A lot of guy's likes her. Mina likes Andrew. She would flirt with him every single day. Lita is a girl who has brown hair. She likes to fight people. She has been transferred to many schools because in the end she always fights with a person. Lita likes Ken a lot. She blushes when she talks to Ken. Those are Darien's friends. They all like to hang out with each other. All of Darien's friends are rich including Darien. Since Darien is a popular guy in school. There are rumors that Darien and Melissa would be a good couple. Melissa is a girl who is popular. Melissa is a snob and a brat. She cares more about her outside then in the inside. Melissa always flirts with Darien. All the girl's say that she is so lucky. 


	2. chapter 2

Beautiful girl  
  
Chapter 2: Serena  
In the October a girl named Serena came to the high school. She had moved in a lot of places. Serena was kind of a klutz. But still boys will like her. Serena had blond hair, and she also had blue eyes like Darien but her eyes were light blue like the sky. Serena wore her hair up in a tail ponytail. Serena had a little brother named Shingo. Shingo was in the 5th grade. When Serena first came to the new high school she was very afraid that she won't make new friends because this was only the rich people high school. Darien watched the new girl come inside. She looks like she didn't fit in. But what Darien saw was that she was beautiful as Aphrodite. All his friends saw Darien looking at Serena. Andrew had a big smile in his face. He had the face Darien is in love. Andrew was thinking Darien had a good taste by choosing her. Serena had gotten all her books and her locker number. Serena had trouble opening her locker. Serena soon dropped all her books and all the people around her were laughing out loud. Darien had walked by Serena and he picked up all the books that were dropped. As Darien gave the books back to her. Darien smiled and winked at her. All the people were watching this (Including Darien's friends and Melissa). Melissa was filled with envy.  
Darien said''be a little more careful next time Serena just nodded her head. Then Darien and his friends just went by her.  
In lunch time- Andrew got all the information about the new girl. He was kind of a gossip person. He got the information of this girl because he knew that Darien has the hot for this girl. Darien's friends sat in a table. Then Andrew started to speak.  
Andrew said" you know the girl that Darien started to make puppy eyes when she first came in"  
Rei ''yea" Andrew ''that girl name is Serena Moon. She is in my history class." Darien ''she's cool. You know that I'm cold hearted except to you guys"  
Andrew ''yea sure Darien. You like her and don't even try to convince us that u don't like her.'' Serena was walking into the lunch room. Serena hated being new to a school. It was embarrassing because it's really hard to make new friends in the first day of school. This was a nightmare to Serena. She had a feeling that no one wants to be friends with her. As she got the lunch-she wondered where she would sit. Then Andrew said ''Serena over here. You can have my seat." Andrew said sly Darien was going to kill Andrew later. Darien couldn't stop looking at her beautiful eyes. Then Darien started a conversation he said'' So do you like this school." Serena said "yes...it's pretty good" Everyone knew that she was lying. Everyone could tell that she was not good in telling lies. Andrew said" Serena tell the truth" Serena "I really don't fit in this school. Many girls are teasing and hurting me because of what happened when I dropped my books. I've been having trouble making new friends here" Andrew said "where your friends right" Serena said "of course you are" Everyone in the table said "whew thought that you hated us" Serena said "never" Darien was looking at Serena's eyes. When he saw her eyes he could see his soul. Serena's eyes would shine so bright that it looks like a shiny diamond. Serena turns to Darien and said" so I see Melissa is obviously your girlfriend...am I correct" "Yea she is" Darien said in a low voice Melissa coming over and putting an arm around Darien "Honeybun- aren't you going to introduce to your friend there" "uh um this is my friend Serena....... Serena this is Melissa." 


	3. chapter 3

Beautiful Girl chapter 3

"Melissa kissed Darien with all the life she had. While Darien was thinking 'Ewwwwwww her kisses are like tasting dog poop. I wonder how Serena's creamy lips taste like probably strawberry.

While Melissa and Darien was kissing. Serena was soo upset she was starting to get tears because she never ever had a boyfriend. If she did like a boy and she would ask do you want to go out with me he'll laugh and she'll be turned down while everyone in school was watching at they would saying that your too ugly to get a boy. Or they would be taking by pretty and popular girls in school. While Darien and Melissa was still kissing Serena got up and ran out of the lunch room. Darien was looking at Serena while he was being kissed. Darien went after Serena

"Serena, I know that you're here please come out I want to talk to you"

Serena came out of the stall and was in front of Darien." What do you want to talk about"

"Why did you run out of the room. Did someone tried to threaten you."

"of course not"

"Tell me who I know your lying"

(Flashback)

Serena was going to Social Studies class. There she was bumped into Melissa and her friends. As Serena was trying to get inside the room. Melissa stopped her.

"You better stay away from my man. He's mine he loves me he doesn't admit it because he's too shy to say He loves me. I know him and he wants to get married to me. If you don't stay away I will do things your going to be miserable for the rest of your high school life. So next time I see you trying to sweet talk to him or let him hold you will pay for it"

(End of Flashback)

"Of course not and I have to go"

Darien grabbed her hand and slowly made with his fingertips and ran up and down her arm.

While doing this Melissa was watching and she said "Serena watch behind your back because I'm going to make your life miserable." Melissa walked casually to Darien and Serena. Darien doesn't seem to let go of Serena. "Hey Darien can I sit by you at lunch."

Darien gave a cold expression "No"

Melissa startled "W-w-why"

"You're a bitch that's why" said Serena being satisfied with the look on Melissa's face. But most surprising was the look on Darien's face.

"Shut the hell up I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Darien."

"She's right you know you are a bitch."

"Daryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" in a whiny voice went up to Darien and was hugging him

"Get the hell out of my sight. I don't want to see you."

"but but" starts getting closer to Darien

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME."

"Fine be like that but you'll pay for this Serena."

As soon as Melissa was out of sight Darien goes "thanks... I owe you."

"Your welcome I was getting annoyed by her."

"Hey you guys today I have a party your all welcome to come it start at 9:00." Mina said.

"I guess Rei has found another guy." Amy said observing Rei

"whu." They all turned around and saw Rei and Chad they were close and Rei was blushing."

"Awwwwwww that's soo sweet." Everyone said

"Finally she got a man." Darien said in a sigh

"Yeah... Chad would get so jealous that you got all the attention of Rei." Andrew said

"Well see you 9:00 today bye." Darien and Serena said as they were walking out of the door together holding hands.

"So they finally are together took them a while didn't they." Rei said

"yep yep.... I guess it worked Rei pretended to be so in love with Darien." Mina said

They all walked out of the school and they split off

"so I'll see you guys at 9:00" They all said

(Mina's house)

"So Mina what are we gonna do." Amy said

"Were going to play spin the bottles as soon as Darien and Serena come." Mina said. The group heard noises outside the house.

"I bet it's them." Rei said in a smirk

When they went outside the house they saw Darien and Melissa making out

"Darien I thought you were with Serena."

"Nope he's with me." Melissa says

"Serena she never had a first kiss and plus Melissa is a better kisser." Darien said

As Darien said this a guy and Serena was walking together.

"Darien whats going on." Serena saw Melissa kissing his neck

"I'm with Melissa. You cheated on me and went to this guy ."

"What are you talking about... Scott is my best friend where'd I cam from. He's like an older brother and he takes care of me. We don't have any feelings for each other." Serena said with tears in your eyes. "You said you love me."

"I don't love a bitch who cheats on me." Darien said

"He's not my" Serena said

"OKAYYYY Let's go inside and play spin the bottle."

Everyone came inside the house and sat in a circle.

"Were gonna play spin the bottle." Mina said. "Serena you spin first."

Serena spin and it landed on Darien.

Rei said "I dare you both to say I love you."

"I love you." Darien and Serena said

"and also Serena your gonna be Darien's slave and sleep together tonight in bed.." Rei said with a sly

" WHATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena said

Darien being quiet.

"You don't need to take your clothes off. You just have to just be close enough together." Rei said

"Fine" Serena said

"Okay" Darien said

They entered the room. The room had the scent Warm Vanilla Sugar. The room was full of candles. Right next to the bed was a refrigerator where Rei put strawberries, and chocolate syrup. The group left and Serena and Darien were standing quietly not knowing what to do."

"Uh did Rei give you something to wear."

Yea as she took the robe off." Darien was shocked. She was wearing a nighty dress and it was silk. The color was pink and she looked amazing. Every curve showed on her body. The dress was short but not that short but enough to see her long, beautiful, and thin legs.

"Look Darien. I really like you and Scott is just a friend. I don't want to lose what we have so I'm sorry."

"I should be the one saying sorry I mean I was kissing Melissa."

"Am I forgiven majesty." Serena sat on Darien lap

"Yes you are."

"Then I shall give you a treat." Serena said and pulls out the strawberries and dipped them in chocolate." Serena gave it to her master

"YUM IT TAKES SOO GOOD. GIVE ME ANOTHER ONE." Serena smiled and gives another one. I can never get tired of this." Darien said

Serena laughed and kissed Darien and lay down next to her

(Next morning)

Serena wakes up... 'what happened'. She gets up from the bed and soon realize she was naked 'did I do it?' Serena blushed at the thought then became shocked. 'Oh no we did do it.'

"Darien, Darien wake up." Serena shakes him. Darien eyes opened

"Good morning sweetie pie yesterday was magneficant."

"so we did it didn't we." Serena said

"Yea we also drank a lot of beers. I pulled out the beers because you said you love me. Probably didn't remember because as soon as we were done you slept and I went up and got medicine so I wouldn't have a headache."

Serena starts getting watery. I wasn't suppose to do this...."

"It's all right. We both love each other that what's count." Darien said

"No I love you but I wasn't suppose to do this."

"Serena"

Serena ran out of room and went home. She ran off to her room and she locked the doors and was crying.

Serena woked up and she realized she was sweating. Her mom was right there beside her and said it was a bad dream.

'It was all a dream.'

'Then why does it feel so real.'


	4. chapter 4

Beautiful Girl chapter 4

Summary of what happened in chapter 4:

_Serena woked up and she realized she was sweating. Her mom was right there beside her and said it was a bad dream._

'_It was all a dream.'_

'_Then why does it feel so real.'_

Serena was wondering. 'What was this... is someone trying to tell me something.'

Serena was going to go back to sleep when she realized that she wasn't in her room. She was in the hospital. 'What am I doing in the hospital? Is there something wrong with me? Why can't I feel my legs or arm and I can't move them.' Serena said in fear

"Mom!!!!" Serena cried out.

"Shhhhhhh sweetie this is a hospital. What's wrong dear?" Serena mom said as she was touching Serena' beautiful hair."

"Mom, I can't feel my arms and leg what's happening am I dieing." Serena said in fear. Serena mom's was filled with tears and she started to cry. "Mom what's wrong."

"Serena when you were coming back from Mina's party. You were running off and not looking at the streets to see if anyone was there. You got hit by the truck the man in the truck tried to see if you were hurt but you weren't moving. So he called the ambulance and that's how you got here. Then the nurse called me and said my daughter was danger and I came here as fast as we could to see you."

'Omg the dream did happen except the part where I got home safely. That means I lost my virginity to Darien. Oh no this is bad. How on earth will I be able to face him in school?' Serena was thinking in her mind.

"But mom you didn't explain why I can't feel my legs and arm?"

"Sweetie, they had to cut your arms and legs off because you were having serious injuries and if you didn't cut it off. It will affect your whole body and you'll die. (This is not true)

"You mean I don't have any arms or legs!! Mom, how can that be I had my whole future figured out? I mean how is a guy suppose to like me now that I'm ugly. I won't ever have a guy looking at me like he wants me or things like that. It'll ruin my life."

"Sweetie what did I tell you, it's not what it counts on the outside but the inside. If he only looks and likes you from the outside he's using you and leave you heartbroken in a couple of weeks. Maybe cutting off your legs and arm had a good advantage to come. Now, you can learn a thing about yourself and to like a person for his inside and not the outside. This would be a good lesson for you. If you're lucky you might even find your prince charming. You will never know."

"Mom uh how am I suppose to go to school? I can't walk."

"Sweetie, I got you a wheelchair." Her mom said trying to cheer her up

"In other words I'm disabled."

"Yes, but you will stay like this until someone who has the same blood type as you and in the family will give up their legs and arms for you. Which I doubt because our families as you know are greedy and want to keep their body parts for themself."

"So all my live I'll be d-d-disabled." Serena said with tears forming over her eyes.

"It won't be bad you can even discover if your friends were you true friends. Oh and by the way your friends are here to see you." Serena' mom said. Serena's mom opened the door and there was Darien with red roses. Darien came up to Serena and gave her the roses.

"Thank you." Serena replied

"Can you leave us alone for a minute?" Darien asked Serena's mom

"Oh sure." Serena mom said and she left the room

"You know what red roses stand for." Darien asked

"No, what does it symbolize."

"It's the color of passionate love and romance. Of all the girls that I met and dated there is this one girl that is always on my mind. She always makes me smile and when I see her she makes me feel like I could scream and let my deepest secrets out. She makes me want to forget what happened to the past. Do you know who this girl is? Darien said with his eyes close.

"Um Melissa." Serena said with a smirk. Darien felt a needle go through his heart.

"Do you think its really Melissa." Darien said continuing to not open his eyes

"Why don't you look at my face and see if that's the truth." Serena said as she put her head on Darien's hand. Darien opened his eyes and saw that smirk and he smiled because she was joking. Darien got the roses and got 1 rose out and he brought it up to her face. The rose moved gently across Serena's face and she let Serena smell the beautiful rose.

"It smells so pretty." Serena said in tears.

"It is beautiful as you but you're a goddess." Darien said

"The other night." Darien said but Serena interrupt him

"Did I lose my virginity to you." Serena asked

"Yes you did." Darien said

"so I'll never have it back." Serena said with tears dropping down on her face

"No, but I loved it. Your were amazing better than the other girls gave me." Darien said

"Darien, look at yourself. You're a pretty boy. I mean doesn't pretty boy become a player?" Serena asked

"No, I wasn't a player all times. There was a time when I was in middle school everyone in the school lost there virginity and I was the only one. I felt left out I mean my friends were always talking about it. So I took Melissa home one day because I couldn't handle me being the only one who didn't lose it so I lost it to Melissa." Darien confessed. Darien wiped her tears with his fingers. "Many people say that I still have my virginity but I don't. I'm really don't care now but the thing I do care is that I wish I wasn't so stupid when I was in middle school. I wish I could lose it too you. I should have waited 2 more years for it but I couldn't wait." Darien added

"It was wonderful. You have a lot of pain don't you. I'm sorry I called you a pretty boy but you know you are." Serena said

"Yes I know and I will do anything to not be a pretty boy because I know you'll think once you turn your back I'll be with another girl or if your not good in bed. But I'm not like that." Darien said

"Can you give me a kiss." Serena pleaded.

"Yes." Darien said. Darien and Serena were kissing for 5 minutes. They both were gasping for air.

"That was amazing." Serena said.

"Let's get you in a wheel chair because you're going home." Darien said and Serena smiled like she was the happiest girl on earth. Darien careful holding Serena making sure he wasn't hurting her. He gently put her in the seat and was pulling the wheelchair.

"Mommy." Serena said

"Yes dear I think I found my true love." Serena said

"What did I tell you?" Serena's mom said

"As everyone says Mother's know everything." Serena said in a giggle.

When they got home Serena was sent right at her room and Darien was reading her a book which the name was sailor moon.

"The moon princess was looking at the earth and how beautiful it was. There was the prince of the Earth looking at the beautiful princess. The moon princess saw the prince and they fell in love and one day they meet each other on Earth. They knew that it was each other from the other day. They both got married and lived happily ever after.

"I love happy stories especially love stories. Do you think I'll find a happy ending with a prince charming?" Serena said

"Yes, I do because you really deserve it. You might not even know your prince charming is right under your little nose." Darien said

"I know who my prince charming is." Serena said

"And who is it." Darien asked

"You." Serena said. Darien really wasn't expecting that and he kissed her long and hard.

"I love you Serena. I will always love you in my heart I'll see you tomorrow." Darien said

"Love ya!!!!!" Serena said. Darien closed the door and Serena went asleep.

Tommorrow

Darien pulled her wheel chair to her locker and Darien got out the books she needed.

Melissa came up and said "If it isn't Ms. Steal-other-people-boyfriends. So you used the excuse of I broke my leg and arm to get Darien Shields the quarterback."

Serena eyes filled with tears. Darien noticed and said "Leave her the fuck alone okay. She been through a lot and she doesn't need to feel more bad then she already does."

"No, she took you from me." Melissa said

"Shut up and leave before I start getting angry and Melissa you know how angry I can get." Darien said and Melissa and her crowd left

"Thanks sweetie can you get me the letter that's on the floor." Serena said and Darien picked it up opened it and he read it loud so that Serena could hear it.

_Dear Serena my dearest,_

_I love how you blossom to a wonderful young woman. When your mother called me after you went asleep I was very sad and angry to here that. I hope you are all right. If you want me to come I will be there in a hard beat. You know my number if you ever need it. I hear that you were crying about how you lost you legs and arms don't let those things take back form your happiness. You are very lucky that you are still alive. The doctors said that you might not live because you were in a coma for about 4 days. Your mother was very scared of losing you. I am very sorry that I couldn't be here for you. It pains me to see you not getting support from your father. I love you so much that I'm willing to cut my arms and legs and give it to you so that you can be once again happy because I know you are sad about adjusting to your new life style. It said that it has to be a family member and the same blood type as me but uh I don't think you really want my legs and arms because there hairy and stuff. As much as I want to give you mines I can't and your mother decided to give her arms and legs to you. Your mother really cares and loves you very much but she's very afraid of telling you the truth. Your mother and I are sick with cancer and its not able to be healed. So mother has no use of arms and legs because it will be cut off her soon. The arms and legs aren't affected but if were going to switch the body parts we have to do it tonight. After school ends meet us at the school so that I can be by your side when they do operation. Since I cant give my arms and legs I'll give only really father's can give their support and love to their children. What ever happens to your mother and I, we will die happy because we raised a beautiful daughter. We know that Darien will take good care of you when we go to the other world. See you after school _

_Lot's of loves,_

_ken _

After Serena read this Serena had tears her mother and father's does a lot of things for her and she doesn't do a lot for them. They were going to give her arms and legs and she promised she was going to spend every minute with them till there time is up.

Hope that was good

It's long right? A little too long lol


	5. chapter 5

Beautiful Girl chapter 5

After school finished Serena and Darien went to the hospital. When Serena went into the hospital her mom and Linda was in a bed. Her cousin Linda was there. She is 24 and she loved Serena as her baby sister. Serena's dad was there talking to his wife.

"Mom, I thought that you were going to give me your arms and legs?"

"I am." Serena's mom said

"Then why is Linda in the hospital clothes and also in the bed next to you." Serena asked

"Oh they checked if everything was fine with my arms and legs. My legs already have been affected and so Linda here is going to give her legs to you." Serena mom said

"oh, Linda why are you doing this." Serena said

"I'm doing this because I love you and I have brain cancer." Linda said

"But...But... you never told me about that. Hey! Wait a minute why is everyone dieing in the family. Does my family hate me so much?" Serena said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I knew told you about my cancer because I knew you will be so upset you'll try to say it was all your fault and you'll take the blame for everything. And, Serena we all love you. Were not dieing because we hate you so much it's because the disease was run in the family." Linda said

"You see Serena. Your great-great grandfather was in love with this girl who had this disease that there was no cure from. So when they got married the disease came to your great-great grandfather. When your great-great grandmother, Jean, was pregnant. The doctors said there is 99 that the disease that you both have will be spread into your children, then your grandchildren and so on. The disease will be in the family blood line. So, Jean then gave birth to your Aunt Linda, me, Aunt Samantha, Uncle Andy Uncle Anthony. Everyone got the disease and when your aunt and uncle's had babies to much surprise only 1 baby didn't get the disease so far in the family. Do you know who that special girl is?" Serena's mom said 

"Nope I don't know." Serena said honestly

"It's you. You're the first one not to get the disease." Serena's mom said

"If you get the disease what happens to you." Serena asked

"Well, when you're young you'll start to find that something you have to wait 1 hr before you can move again. Another thing is that when you eat something you'll throw up what you just ate. When you're in like your 20's you'll start to get the really bad affects like when you walk then you stop to rest and you try moving you can't move for 1 week. Were lucky that we got children before were going to die but Linda here is getting what we have now so Linda might die also at a very early age." Serena's mom said

"oh! Well, Serena you better get dressed for the operation." After 10 min Serena came back and to see that they put a bed for her. Serena laid down in the bed and she hope that every thing was going to go okay.

"Okay you guys we are ready to bring you in." The doctors said. The nurses all pushed a bed and went into the operation room. Soon later the doctors put Serena, Linda, and Serena's mom to bed.

While the surgery was going on Serena's dad had a hear attack. Darien called for a doctor and the doctors came rushing down and see if his hear was still beating.

"I'm sorry sir, we lost him." The doctor said

'ooh this is bad.' Darien said to himself. The doctors put a sheet on top of Serena's dad body and pulled him into a room. They were waiting for Serena to come back from the surgery.

"We'll be here until Serena comes back." The doctors said

"Why only Serena?" Darien asked

"Because, her mother and cousin's body did a check up today and it spread all through their body. It wasn't suppose to spread that fast but luckily the arms and the legs were the only one not affect. So as soon as the operation is over the disease will have finished the mission and they would be dead." The doctors said

"ouch, this one is going to hurt Serena a lot." Darien said

"Yep, this shouldn't happen to a sweet young girl." The doctors said

The operation finished and Serena had arms and legs. Serena was woken up by the doctors.

"How's mom and my cousin." Serena asked

"They couldn't make it." The doctors said with his eyes closed

"They couldn't make it." Serena started to have tears falling down her face. Serena went to Serena's mom body and said "Mom, I'm so sorry you couldn't make it to see me survive. I love you mom. I'll try my best to make you proud of your daughter. Serena said while touching her mom's face. Serena went to Linda and said "Thanks you Linda. I really appreciate what you did for me. I love you forever Linda. Serena kissed Linda forehead and walked out with her head down. Serena walked to the room where Darien was.

"Where's my dad?" Serena asked

"Uh your dad died of a heat attack." Darien said

"OH!." Serena went to the bed and uncovered the sheet. "I love you daddy. I'm always going to be your daddy's girl. I promise. I'll make both you and mom proud." Serena said

As Serena and Darien went out of the hospital, Darien offered Serena for him to drop her off. Serena just nodded and went into the passenger seat. As Darien was driving Serena was thinking

I guessed I learned something. It's like an old verse Be thankful of what you have because you may lose it all. I guess I can relate to this because I was always depended on my mom and dad to do everything for me. I was selfish to know that I was never thankful and always took things for granted of my parents. I'm happy that I lost my arms and legs because I found my true soul mate, and I know now that I respect my parents for what they did for me when I was younger. I also know that I'm not selfish or greedy anymore because of the experience this had on me. I will always remember this. But the said thing is that my parents are just a memory to me. I have photos but not recent ones. So this year all I have about my parents are my memories. A special memory in which will always be in my heart.

My parents

Are just a memory away

_Seeing my mommy smiling_

_It shines everything in her path for about a mile_

_My family means the world to me_

_If you open up your eyes you'll see_

_I love my family to much_

_There is never a thing like such_

_Saying I love my family a trillion times_

_No money is worth losing a family over a dime_

_Be happy with your family because they can be gone like that_

_And that's the end of that_

Yes, I'm a horrible author because I made Serena's parents dead and cousin. I know the poem is dumb too lol. This is NOT THE END of the story.


	6. chapter 6

Beautiful Girl Chapter 6

When Darien got to Serena's house, Darien looked at Serena and said

"Serena we arrived at your house." Darien said

"0oh I'm sorry I was just thinking." Serena said

"oh! Uh so I'll see you tomorrow, Serena." Darien said

"Okay bye." Serena leaned over Darien and gave him a peck in his forehead. Serena slowly walked out the car and walked a couple of steps. Serena turned back and saw that Darien was watching her. "Aren't you going to go to your house?" Serena asked

"Yea I just want to see you get safely to your house." Darien replied

"Oh well! See you." Serena said with walking a little bit more. Serena looked back and saw that Darien was still watching her. Serena looked at Darien's eyes and saw that he had concern in his eyes. She could tell that Darien really liked her and wanted her safe. Serena without thinking ran to Darien. Serena opened the door and was holding Darien tightly. "Darien, I'm scared. All my love ones are dead and I have no one to take care of me. I don't want to get close to you because you might die. I'm scared of losing you you're the only one I could trust now. I'm scared of being in the house alone because I might get nightmares and I-I might die. Can you please stay with me I don't want to go asleep by myself?" Serena said crying in his shirt and to Darien it seems she wasn't going to let her arms off of me.

"Sure I'll stay with you." Darien said

"Thanks so much. You're the best." Serena said. Darien droved the car to the garage and put his car in there. Darien carried Serena bride style and walked the stairs to her bedroom. Darien put Serena down on the bed.

"I'll stay with you till you go asleep." Darien said kissing her lips.

"No, stay with me. I'm scared to be alone." Serena said getting teary. Darien hold Serena in his arms and after 5 minutes Serena went asleep. Darien put her head down on the pillow and Darien started to get up. As he was getting up Serena put an arm over his waist. "Where are you going?" Serena said

"I-I have to go Serena." Darien said

"Just one night- I promise we'll do nothing. I just want comfort that's it nothing else. I promise." Serena said

"Fine, I'll just sleep by your side." Darien laid down next to Serena and slept and Serena slept happily.( I know the relationship is going so fast but there not naked they have clothes on. Serena needs comfort after what happened today. The only person who could comfort her now is only Darien)

Darien next morning woke up and saw that Serena wasn't in her bed. Darien was frantic 'Omg what happened. I hope she didn't commit suicide because her close people in her life died.'

Darien went downstairs and yelled" Serena. Serena, Serena are you there." Darien yelled 'I lost her' and Darien leaned against the walls and started to slide down. 'I lost the greatest person in the world. I'm alone in this world.'

Darien started to have tears in his eyes and dropped to the floor.

Meanwhile

Serena was in the kitchen making breakfast for Darien and her. When Serena heard her name, Serena rushed to the living room and looked to see Darien on the floor crying.

"Darien is everything okay?" Serena asked

"Serena, is that you. Omg thank you lord for letting Serena live." Darien said with a joyful smile.

"Uh are you okay!" Serena said with a concerned looked in her eyes. Serena checked his temperature. "Your not ill. Maybe you should lay down." Serena said pointing to the sofa.

"No, Serena I'm fine." Darien said. Darien got close to Serena and was hugged her. "I thought you were gone and I was so scared because I thought you hated me and wanted to just be with your family." Darien said

"I can never hate you Darien. I'm in love with you. At least I have a person who adores me and I adore back in my life because if I didn't then I will not be able to survive this world. I'm glad I met you, and I will always love you for eternity. I can never hate you I promise you." Serena said brining her hands to Darien face. Serena slowly kissed Darien's face about 5 minutes after they broke the kiss. "Hey! Come on the food is ready." Serena holding Darien hand and leading him to the kitchen, and when they entered the kitchen Darien could smell his favorite snack, brownie.

"Um brownie." Darien said with his eyes close and was drooling like a little baby.

"Hey! You like brownies better than me." Serena said with a mad face

"Of course not." Darien got the brownies in a plate and put them on the table. Darien next got Serena and let Serena sit on her lap. Darien feed Serena a brownie and then Serena feed Darien a brownie. After few minutes, Serena started laughing when Darien smiled. Darien didn't know what was funny so Darien started ticking Serena on the floor and said" What's so funny." Darien asked

"You got a brownie stuck in your teeth." Serena said laughing. Darien went to the mirror and got the brownie out.

"Were you ever going to tell me." Darien asked

"Would have been funny if you went through school like that the whole day?" Serena said

"Oh no! School hurry up where going to be late for school?" Darien said. Serena went to her room and got dressed and said "be back in a minute"

30 minutes later

Darien waited impatiently and was waiting for Serena.

"Be there in a minute." Serena said

"You said that a million times already." Darien said with annoyance

"A girl needs to look good every where she goes." Serena said

When they arrived school everyone was watching Darien and Serena.

"What's going on here." Serena asked Darien

"I don't know there probably just rumors." Darien said with a kiss in her cheeks

Serena heard people looking and talking to her. Darien stopped dead in his track and was shocked. Serena noticed Darien hands being cold and looked at Darien and saw that Darien was looking at something. Serena followed Darien's gaze and was shocked and hurt

_There was a picture of Serena and Darien in a bed sleeping together ( the picture was taske yesterday)_

_She slept with my boyfriend. She's makes people think your nice and bam she sleeps with your boyfriend_

_She cheated with Darien and slept with his best friend Chad._

Melissa came out from the crowd and said it's her. Melissa pointing to Serena

"She stoled my boyfriend away from me and then made Darien not in love with me." Melissa said with fake tears from her eyes. Everyone started to gaze to Serena and they were started to come and hurt Serena. Meanwhile Serena was asking for help looking straight at Darien. Darien just ran away and Melissa followed Darien

"How could she do this?" Darien saisd

"She's just one of those people Darien." Melissa said. "Why don't we go out know." Melissa said

"Yea I'll go out with you." Darien said giving Melissa a kiss

'Excellent my plan is working." Melissa said with a smirk on her face

It's bad right I was in a rush sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy


	7. chapter 7

Beautiful Girl chapter 7

Melissa was clinging to Darien's arms and was kissing Darien's neck. Darien of course not paying attention was thinking of what just happened. Darien finally came back from his thought and put an arm around Melissa.

"Hey babe, let's go back inside and see how Serena is handling this." Melissa asked

"Sure, anything for you, Melissa, anything for you." Darien replied. Darien and Melissa was walking back inside the building and saw people were crowding to see what was going to happen. Darien pushed people out the way to see what was going on. When he was finally in the front he saw that Serena was trying to convince them that she wasn't a slut.

"Look, why would I hurt someone that I really love?" Serena asked

"You probably did that because you wanted to sleep with every boy in this school and wanted to keep the best one to yourself. That's why you probably got kicked out of your other schools." Raye said. "This isn't my Chad's fault you probably forced him to be in bed with you." Raye said "Right baby it wasn't your fault. Serena made you right." Raye said

"Uh! Um ......." Chad said 'I don't know how to answer'

Flashback

"Hey! Chad come here for a second would you?" Melissa said

"Yea sure what's up?" Chad said

"Well, I'm going to destroy Serena's reputation and I need your help." Melissa replied

"I don't want to, Serena's my friend and I'll never betray our friendship." Chad said backing away from Melissa.

"If you don't I swear Chad I will hurt you and make sure your high school life is like hell." Melissa threaten Chad

"I don't want her to get hurt." Chad said

"Well, I'm not asking you to hurt her I'm just asking you to make sure she doesn't get close to my Darien. I want you to say she slept with you she forced you to. You understand what to do tomorrow." Melissa asked looking at Chad's eyes. Melissa grabbed Chad's chin and forced him to look at her. "Do you understand?" Melissa said

"Yes." Chad answered after Melissa let go Chad face fell down and was looking at the floor.

End of flashback

"CHAD DID YOU UNDERSTAND ME I SAID SERENA FORCED YOU TO SLEEP WITH HER RIGHT?" Raye asked angrily.

"Uh yes. I was very frightened and she threatened me to not tell or she'll hurt me physically." Chad said while looking at Serena's eyes. Chad knew her eyes had a glint of hurt. 'I'm so sorry Serena I had to do this.' Chad said. 'If only she was able to read my mind. She'll forgive me.' Everyone heard this and everyone looked at Serena with disgust. Everyone was going to their classes and they all spit at Serena or they threw paper or pencil cases at Serena. All Serena could do was stand there and be punished for something she didn't do. "I thought Chad was my friend. I guess I have no friends they don't care about me and I thought I found the one. It's so easy for a person to turn your back and not like you anymore. As the hallway was getting empty Serena ran out the door and started to cry.

Serena saw Chad and Serena walked up to him and said "YOU KNEW THAT I NEVER TOUCHED YOU." Serena yelled very angrily

'I know Serena but Melissa said if I didn't then you and I will get hurt. I care for you as a friend so I gave in." Chad said with his eyes close. "Forgive me." Chad asked with now opening his eyes.

"Friends don't betray friends, Chad have you ever here of that expression." Serena said with tears flowing through her face. Serena cried and she lost balance and she felled on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Serena. I'm really sorry." Chad said kneeling down next to her. Chad was giving Serena a hand. Serena just hit the hand away. Chad just sighed. Chad came closer to Serena then the first time. Chad put his hand around Serena face and let her cry on his shirt. "Shh! It's okay. Everything is going to fine. I promise."

At the same time Darien was walking down the main entrance and saw Serena in Chad's arms. Darien was having a fit of jealousy. Darien so badly wanted to go and beat Chad up but knew he couldn't. 'Serena wasn't his anymore.' Just the thought of the line was heart broken to him. He felt like his heart was broken to 1 million pieces and the only way to live was Serena to become his and put the 1 million pieces together. "Serena and Chad that doesn't even sound right together.' It sounds stupid and they don't even match. Darien continually watched Serena and Chad and the more he watched the more comfort he wants to bring to Serena. Darien finally went to his car and was lying down on his back seat wondering what life is going to be like now that his love wasn't part of him anymore.

Melissa watched the whole thing and was smiling. "If this keeps on continuing they would never know that I was behind this." Melissa said to herself out loud. Melissa just smiled and she got out a camera from her purse. Chad turned around as Melissa planned the whole plan and saw that she wanted Serena and him touching each other physically. Chad brought her closer and it took Serena by surprise and was trying to pull out but Chad holding a firm grasp in Serena's wrist. Serena stopped trying to get out of Chad's grasp and finally kept still. Chad looked back at Melissa and saw that she was holding a thumb's up. She took the picture and Chad got ready for the next photo. Chad stood up and asked Serena to stand up to.

Chad's conversation with Melissa was started to flow back at his mind

Flashback

"I want you to kiss Serena. Say something like you really love her and I was just holding back." Melissa said

"No, Serena's my friend I would never do anything like that."

"Shut up and go and do what I ask for and one more thing." Melissa said handing Chad something in his pocket.

End of flashback

"Hey! Serena I just want to tell you something that I wanted to tell you forever." Chad said with fear in his eyes

"Your scaring me Chad. You could tell your big sister/ best friend what's wrong?" Serena said

"I always was attracted to you. I wanted to tell you that but Darien took your heart and my soul was hurt. What I'm trying to say is that I love you." Chad said trying to look at Serena liked he like her like her.

"Oh Chad it's beautiful but I can't love you back." Serena said with tears in her eyes. I already love Darien so much I can never love again." Serena said "I'm so sorry. You understand right." Serena said with sympathy.

"Oh Man! I wish I didn't come to late to ask if we can go out. I guess it's too late now." Chad said with fake tears coming out. Serena came and gave Chad a hug.

"I'm sorry." Serena said

"I have one last request."

"Anything to make you feel better." Serena said

"I want a kiss lip to lip. That's my last request." Chad said

"Do I have to?" Serena said nervously

"Just one kiss that's all I'm asking for." Chad replied.

"Okay here goes." Serena pulled in and gave Chad a kiss. When they first kissed Chad got a shock reaction. 'MMM nice lips taste like strawberries. BAD CHAD! BAD CHAD! THINK OF SOMETHING NASTY. IT'S SOO GOOD. CHAD STOP IT! SERENA IS YOUR FRIEND. YOUR FRIEND. YOU GOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ALREADY THE ANGRY GIRL WHO GETS EASILY ANNOYED BY YOUR STUPIDITY ACTS.' With that Chad move out of reach and said "Sorry it was too long." Chad said

"From now on friends."Serena said holding a hand out

"Friends." Chad said with holding out his hand and they touched.

"I'll see you around Chad. I-I've got to go my mom is waiting for me in my house." Serena said

'Later." Chad said. Chad went walking through the hallways until he was in front of Melissa. "I can't believe I did that to my best friend." Chad said

"Did you do it." Melissa said

"Do what?" Chad asked

"To record what she said." Melissa said rolling her eyes

"Yea I have it." Chad said getting out of the pocket was a recording tape.

"Let's go to the computer and fix this up." Melissa said. ' Revenge is so sweet.'

After half and hour Melissa had finished the recording. Melissa poked her eyes with her finger and started to have form of tears coming out of her eyes. "Chad give me the picture, and the recording tape. Chad and Melissa walked down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"Here goes." Melissa said. Melissa ran through the doors and was crying "Omg it's horrible. It's so horrible." Melissa said crying. Everyone stopped and was looking at Melissa. "It's about your boyfriend Raye."

"Is something wrong with him?" Raye asked.

"I thought Serena had learned her lesson but obviously she didn't." Melissa said. Soon Darien came out from his table and was walking toward the crowd. 'That's right baby come on fall for my trap. Come on come closer I know you want to know about this. Soon you'll be mine and even Sweet Serena can't do anything about it.'

"What's going on?" Darien asked

"We thought Serena learned her lesson but she didn't. She acted seduce to Chad." Melissa said

"What's that you have over there?" Raye asked

"Oh pictures of showing the truth." Melissa said. She took the cover out and it reveled Serena hugging Chad and Serena and Chad kissing.

"I am so going to kill Serena." Raye said angrily. Right on cue Chad came into the kitchen room and Raye hugged him." aw baby Did the mean old witch hurt you." Raye said

"Nope, she just threatened me again." Chad said with a unhappy face

'My poor baby." Raye said giving him a kiss in the lips

"If you think your angry at that this would make you explode." Melissa said. Melissa took out the recording tape and pressed play

"Oh baby! Every day I earned for you but I knew this wasn't the time because Darien already asked me to go out. I love you and only you." Serena said

"UH! Serena I know you like me but I have a girlfriend named Raye remember?" Chad said

"No, I don't I just want to kiss your cute little lips. God, Darien can never compare to you. You're the one that I want not Darien." Serena said

"No, Serena let go of me." Chad said struggling

"No, I found you and I'm never going to let go." Serena said

"Serena get off of me." Chad said

"Listen here Mr. I'm in boss and what ever I say goes. Understand me?" Serena said

"Yes." Chad said whispering

"I want to get out of here to be alone and if you tell anyone about out affairs I will hurt every bone in your body or I'll shoot you." Serena said

"Yes Serena." Chad said.

When the tape was finished everyone was feeling so sad for Chad. Everyone was like "I'm so sorry Chad; I can't believe she did this."

Darien was mad enough that he threw a table and broke the window.

"Baby, your hurting yourself." Melissa said letting out a hand to his waist.

'No, I'm fine what Serena said made me upset, I'm sorry baby." Darien got Melissa closer and kissed her lips

Everyone went "aww!"

UNTIL SERENA CAME WALTZING IN THE CAFETRIA AND SHE THOUGHT THAT WAS ALL OVER.

"Serena, you like Chad." Raye asked

"No, why?" Serena asked

"Because you seem to be in love with him." Raye said. Raye and the girls were about to kill Serena except if their boyfriends didn't hold them back.

Serena felt relieve because she was scared of getting beaten up. Serena was walking down to the exit when suddenly Raye escaped from the grasp of Chad and was running to Serena and pulled her beautiful hair and punched her face and everything went blank. But Serena heard Melissa voice she made it low so that she could only hear it.

"hahahaha that's for messing with my man. Trust me this isn't over yet. I believe you didn't learn your lesson. As soon as you get better there's more to come. Now, that many people are started to give revenge on you for hurting their friends we are all going to make your life so miserable. Watch where your going Serena because it might be a trap." Melissa said laughing evilly. As everyone headed up for the door so that they wouldn't be witness of what happened. The sad thing is that no one would help her get off the floor.

It was bad wasn't it?


End file.
